1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of respiratory masks.
2. Description of the Background Art
A respiratory mask is a device used to deliver a gas or gases to a person. In its simplest form, the respiratory mask includes a respiratory interface, an attaching means, and a gas supply hose. The respiratory mask may be used to deliver any variety of gases, including air or oxygen, and a variety of medicines or treatments.
The respiratory interface is fitted over a nose portion of the face of the person in order to supply a gas to a respiratory system of the person. Preferably, the respiratory interface does not allow a supplied gas to escape. A strap or other attaching means may be fitted over the head of the person. Constant pressure gas is therefore delivered, with the mask also including an exhalation hole or exhaust valve whereby expired carbon dioxide is removed. This is referred to as a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) mask.
However, the respiratory mask of the related art has drawbacks in that the attaching means may not securely hold the mask in position, may slip up or down because of the shape of the human head, may contact and chafe the ears of a wearer, and provides a securing force in only a single direction. In addition, related art respiratory masks do not provide any aesthetic benefits or pleasing appearance to the related art respiratory mask.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an improved respiratory mask.
A respiratory mask is provided according to the invention. The respiratory mask comprises a respiratory interface adapted to input and output a gas to a respiratory system of a person, a hat having a substantially semi-hemispheric portion adapted to fit over a head of the person and a brim extending outwardly from at least a front portion of the semi-hemispheric portion, and a hose having a proximal end connected to the respiratory interface and passing through the brim and attached to the semi-hemispheric portion, wherein the brim positions and retains the hose, with a distal end of the hose capable of being connected to a gas supply.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.